moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonewall Tower
Stonewall Tower is a checkpoint tower located within the Pass of Rockhold, the southern road leading into the Barony of Rockhold. Formerly abandoned, the tower was rebuilt by Markus Stonewall with the backing of Ismond Laldere in an effort to restore security to the trail. The current Warden is Markus Stonewall. History The Barony of Rockhold's southern border is defined by a sharp rise in elevation and outcropping of cliffs and mountains thanks to a series of seismic activity, separating it from the rest of Wanduke. Several bridges cross the mild river at the base of the cliffs, but only one canyon trail cuts through the jagged rocks allowing entrance to the Barony from the south. This trail twists and turns upwards through the steep cliffs in several hairpin turns, mostly at a sharp incline, making passage very difficult even in good weather. Roughly halfway up the slopes in the canyon sits a tower and wall, effectively the checkpoint tower for entrance into Rockhold. For much of recent history, the tower sat decrepit and abandoned. During rougher times it was occasionally populated by highwaymen and bandits that claimed authority of the local Baron, but such schemes rarely lasted long once word got back to Rockhold. Eventually an aspiring soldier by the name of Markus Stonewall looking for a place to call home offered the Baron of Rockhold, Ismond Laldere, a deal. In exchange for the right to live there, Stonewall proposed a plan to rebuild the tower and re-establish security and regular maintenance to the pass. The Baron approved the plan, and after many long months of labor, the tower was rebuilt with several additions. Ceremonially renamed "Stonewall Tower", it was given to the supervision of a new Warden of the Pass. The Warden of the Pass' area of influence stretches from the first few steps of the trail at the bottom to the opening of the pass into Rockhold at the northern exit. The Warden's primary responsibility is to maintain security for the pass and trail with constant patrols, or to seal and defend the southern border of Rockhold from incursion or invasion by hostile forces. During times of peace, the portcullis is left open at all hours of day and night, and meticulous records are kept of all traffic through the gate. Passage is occasionally refused for those unwelcome in Rockhold by order of the Baron, and criminals are sometimes caught and detained at the border to be either deported or tried in the court of Rockhold. The Warden accomplishes these tasks using a guard force comprising of levy spearmen and crossbowmen. These levies are armored lightly in mail or leather and wear tunics with the colors of House Laldere. While they are commanded by the Warden, they answer ultimately to the Baron and their pay comes from his coffers. Lone guards patrol the road, and a garrison of about 5-7 remains stationed at the tower and walls. During times of strife, these patrols and garrisons can be significantly increased. Design Stonewall Tower is laid out crossing the pass from east to west. The primary building is the three level tower itself on the western side. This tower is connected to a 20ft. high reinforced stone wall that includes an iron portcullis and gate. The wall ends on the eastern side with a flat roof barbican building two stories high. Behind the western tower, the Warden's house has been added on. This residence is considered his private property, though the land it sits on is still the property of Baron Laldere. Eastern Barbican The Eastern Barbican is a square structure two stories high that sits nestled against the canyon wall. It is the only structure travelers may take shelter in during inclement weather, and serves as a gathering point for the levy garrison as well. The Barbican measures approximately twenty by twenty, with only five or so feet extending beyond the southern face of the wall. Ground Floor - Great Hall The great hall is open to visitors and sports a large hearth, tables, chairs, and desks. The stone floors are covered with rugs to keep warm during the winters and tapestries on the walls keep echoes to a minimum. The great hall is where most business is conducted, with travelers resting briefly or speaking with guards. The area is kept warm with the roaring blaze of the hearth and travelling bards, jesters, and minstrels often stop here to ply their trade. The guards encourage this out of sheer boredom, though food and drink is never served. During the winter the hall is often lively and pleasant; though summers can leave it rather stuffy thanks to the lack of ventilation. 2nd Floor - Barracks Above the great hall is the combined armory and barracks for the garrison. Racks of spears and swords, hooks holding helmets, and shields mounted to the walls line the room. Beds and other living necessities can be found in the armory, along with the garderobe tucked against the wall of the canyon. One of the two control levers for the portcullis winch is here. Though directly above the Great Hall, thick wood floors isolate these sleeping quarters from the music and raucous noise below, and out of brotherly respect the room is mostly quiet. Shuffling guards milling about and loud snoring from those off duty is all one tends to see or hear. Roof & Wall - Battlements The roof is a mostly flat walking area that allows for the garrison to maintain watch and provides access to the wall. These battlements are decorated with a few stools, fire braziers, the occasional box of crossbow bolts. The wall is patrolled day and night. Occasionally unexpected visitors are challenged by a shout from the foreperson atop the wall. This is almost always a placid but firm affair. In the rare case a visitor is uncooperative or unwelcome, men on the ground are quick to converge and enforce the Baron's will. The two ton portcullis itself is made of genuine Stormwind steel, with a stone foundation grooved to lock the teeth into place. The portcullis is not designed to be reopened quickly, and once shut requires a team of forty men several hours to raise it back up and lock the chains. For this reason, it is only closed by the Warden's command, who in turn only gives that command on the Baron's order. Behind the portcullis is a more traditional reinforced wooden gate which can be closed and opened at will. Across the wall, there is an access door to the Warden's office inside the tower. Basement - Stockade Under the Barbican, the vaulted stone basement is dark, damp, and provides little room to move around. Foul scents seep into the room and toxic mushrooms grow from the moisture. A jailhouse of two cells has been made out of this room, partitioned off by wrought iron grates. Offering little more comfort than moldy straw to sit on, assuming the occupants are not chained to the wall in irons, prisoners await handling once the Baron decides their fate in due time. When the Baron is deployed on military duties, this wait can be a month or even longer. Warden's Tower (West) Originally, there was only a single square tower at the checkpoint site. Little more than a watch tower and nearly falling down, it was rebuilt into the much more useful structure that it is today. Now sitting at the western side of the wall, the tower is of course the tallest building with three stories above ground and measures around fifteen feet in diameter. Ground Floor - Storage The first floor of the tower is left unlocked for ease of access. Filled with crates, barrels, and various supplies shipped to the tower this room is very tightly packed. New deliveries to the tower are quickly marked and sent here to this room. Attempts are made, though sometimes unsuccessfully, to make sure all content labels are left visible to the searching eye. There are a few open paths and areas, notably the trap door to the armory and the staircase to the Warden's office. Second Level - Warden's Office The Warden's office is on the second level above the storage room. Accessed from a spiraling staircase, a personal choice by Markus to enforce a modicum of climbing exercise for himself, the room is his primary workspace. It also contains important materials such as watch schedules, ledgers, trade records, incident reports, and various other items used/required by the Warden of the Pass. Many of the trophies and decorations he's earned or taken over the course of his service in the military are hung on the walls. The office is often messy and disorganized to visitors, though Markus tends to know where everything is in most cases. This room is kept locked when he is not inside. Third Level - Bell House Accessed from the wall, the third level of the tower is an open-air room that serves as an enclosure for the alarm bell. Large shuttered openings in the wall can be closed for weather or left open to the breeze, allowing the room to serve as a sheltered lookout. Much of the room is taken up by a large bronze bell. Given enchantments to bolster its tone, the bronze bell can be heard from miles around when rung, carrying news of alarm to Rockhold should need require. During more pleasant days the windows and door are left open, allowing guards quick access in and out as needed. Attic - Aerie A ladder from the bell house leads to the small attic where messenger birds roost in the rafters. The room is musty and stinks of bird, dirtied with feathers and fouling from their occupancy. There is an opening in the roof that allows flight in and out of the attic. The birds are trained to respond to calls and do not need to be physically retrieved from this room. Most of the time, people avoid opening the trap door from the bell house below due to the buildup of filth on the floors. Basement - Armory Accessed from a trap door that is kept locked and chained in the storage room, the armory sits below the rest of the tower. Unlike the jailhouse, this small room is sealed with pitch to keep moisture out. This prevents any gear stored inside from rusting or fouling. While the barracks contains plenty of everyday tools and equipment used by the levies, the armory contains more expensive arms and armor that are not used by the levies, but rather by a professional force. Broadswords, steel heater shields, and plate armor are available for melee troops. A few rifles are also on hand, along with the powder and shots to fire them. House Situated behind the western tower is the residential home of the Warden and his family. Made of wood and left-over stone from the tower's reconstruction, the medium-sized house stands two stories tall with a basement and is both simple and practical in design. The roof is also made with excess material from the rebuilding project, sharing the same shingles as those found on the nearby western tower. The exterior of the home has been detailed with window planters containing flowers and herbs, and festive holiday decorations are cheerfully added during the appropriate months. Basement There's stuff in here. Probably storage of all many sorts. Likely not divided, just one big open basement. First Floor More stuff here. Public spaces for guests? Living room, kitchen, etc? Second Floor Even more stuff here. Probably includes a washroom and bedroom at the very least, if not a third room of some sort. Category:Places Category:Barony of Rockhold Category:Towers Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Elwynn Forest Locations